Mila
by kcstacielynn
Summary: OC and Noctis love story
1. Somethings Not Right

Mila

OC-

Name-Camilla Florence

Nickname-Mila, Milla, Camill, Cami,

Age-21

Kingdom-Niflhiem (But really from Tenebrae)

Fighting style-Weapons, Hand to Hand Combat, Also Telekinesis

Favorie Food-Chicken

Favorite Color-Purple

Hobbies- Training, Relaxing, Hanging with Friends

Special Weapons That She Is Skilled In- Bow and Arrow, Guns, Swords

Style-Sporty but Cute,Comfortable, Easy to move in clothing

Lover-Noctis

Status-Alive, Princess (Heroin, Warrior Princess)

personality-Tough, Caring, Will risk anything to save others. Nice,

Hair-longish dark brown hair that is mostly straight but is also curly.

Eye Color-Brown

Hair Length-goes to her mid back

* * *

Chapter 1-Something Isn't Right

_'My name is Camilla Florence. I'm one of the princesses of Niflhiem. As you may know, being a princess is fun since you get to attend balls and enjoy lovely dinners and parties. Well...you're wrong. You see I'm not like other girls. I'm a fighter and I can defend myself more easily. It's in my blood and I've been trained ever since I could remember. _

_But my life isn't all fun and games. It's like my 'mother' and 'father' are keeping secrets from me. They want me to hurry up and get a husband who will be rich and handsome. But I don't care much for men to just shower women with money to win their love. That's a major turn off for me. I want a guy who can give me adventure and fight along my side. I also have the power of Telekinesis. People say I got it from my parents but I don't even think they are my real parents. Let me introduce them to you._

_My aunt I know I'm related to. She supports me a lot but she looks troubled and sad sometimes like she has witness betrayal. I don't know why but I have a feeling she's getting ready for a worse case scenario._

_Next is my 'mother'. She is like a witch. She always wants me to wear dresses and stay proper. she's just not the mother I imagined. I wish she would support me through everything I do and everything I want to do. I don't even look like her at all either. She has blond hair while I have dark brown hair. It's just so...weird._

_And then there's my 'father'. The worst of all. He always wants me to do this and do that as well. He usually loves lecturing me too. I know he is the king of Niflhiem but there's something about him and mom that I don't entirely trust. It's always like they're planing something. I cannot make no choices at all...but like I said I don't think they are my real parents. I just hope I'm right. _

_On To my best friends. They are Tayla,Herma and Zita. They call themselves ZTCH which means Zita,Tayla,Camilla,and Herma. Tayla came up with the name. Tayla is the sweet little goofball who loves to just have fun. She is really sweet and always so jumpy. She is also the joker since she loves to do pranks and try new daredevil things. She told me she wants a boyfriend who is just like her but slightly a flirt._

_Next is Zita. She is more like of a brawler since she usually loves to get the job done. She acts like a latina and its in her blood to. We call her Mama-Zita. She told me 'If someone messes with you,they mess with me'. She's like a mafia kind of girl and would love to have a guy who is kind and gentle. She does have anger problems but it's sometimes funny._

_Next is Herma. She is the most serious out of the group. She can be cold but that is how she usually is. She is sometimes quiet too but can be nice when she wants to be. She sometimes talks bluntly has a cool attitude and is seriously calm. _

_I have another good friend named Mimi. I usually see her when I go to balls. She usually gives me good advice whenever I need it as well. And well, this is how my life is. Hopefully I can have some adventures soon._

_'Aunt has been acting weirder and weirder. I don't know why but I have a feeling there will be life changing events'_

**(A ball in Noctis' kingdom. Everyone is dancing as Mila and the girls look around)**

"Sigh...'nother ball" Mila says. "Oh come on chica! It's not that bad! You get to see hot guys!" Zita says grinning. "Woopy doo..." Mila says.

**(To Noctis)**

**(Noctis and his friends arrive in his car and they get out)**

"WOO HOO! Let's meet some hot chicks!" Prompto exclaims. "Sigh..." Ignis says. "Prompto..." Noctis says walking past him. Gladious chuckles. "Don't worry, Prompto just has some tension." Gladious says.

"No I don't! You do! I don't see you with no girl!" Prompto counters. "Cause I haven't found the right one yet idiot...and you don't either." Gladious says. "Yah yah yah...whatever" Prompto says.

"Shall we go inside Noct?" Noctis asks. "Yeah" Noctis says as he walks with the boys inside

**(To Camilla and her friends)**

"I'm gonna escape here. I'm gonna go." Mila says. "Try not to get caught-" Herma began but was cut off by a man shouting "Look! It's Prince Noctis!" Then everyone looks at the steps to see Noctis and his friends walking down.

_'I know him. Ever since childhood. But it was a secret like friendship. Why? Because It's rumored that our kingdoms might be enemies since they want the crystal. We always try to convince ourselfs that nothing bad is gonna happen. And We always just play dumb saying we don't know each other so safety reasons. Only his friends know. I'm not ready to tell me girlfriends yet.'_

Mila looks at Noctis. "Who's he?" Mila asks. "That's Prince Noctis right there in the black suit walking ahead of the guys. All the girls wanna date him but he just wasn't interested. He is so hot though!" Tayla exclaims. "I think he's just shy" Herma says.

Noctis looks at Mila as she is talking to the girls and Zita and Tayla Notice. "OMG! He just looked at you!" Tayla says happily as Zita grins. "Everyone looks at everyone" Mila counters. "Huh. If you say so" Herma says with her arms crossed. "Well I'll see you girls later. I'm gonna look around" Mila says walking away

**(To the Guys)**

Noctis looks at Mila. "I'll see you guys later" Noctis says walking away. "What's he leaving so soon for?" Prompto asks. "Camilla" Ignis and Gladious say. "Sigh, I'm telling you, they just need to hurry up and kiss and make out already. They act like Romeo and Juillet having all these secret meetings" Prompto says complaining as Gladious snickers.

**(To Zita at a lounge. She sits next to Ignis)**

Ignis looks at her. 'Wow. She is so beautiful' Ignis thought then Zita turns and smiles. "Hey I'm Zita" Zita says happily. "I-Ignis" Ignis says blushing slightly. Zita giggles. "Aw, I guess your the shy type. I like you, you're cute. We should hang out sometime" Zita says as Ignis nods and smiles

**(To Tayla)**

Tayla was dancing with a male and then they switch and Prompto and Tayla start dancing. "I'm Prompto" Prompto says. Tayla smiles. "Tayla" Tayla says. "You're Cute. Come here often?" Prompto says. " " Tayla says as Prompto laughs slightly.

**(To Gladious at the bar. Herma comes over)**

"May I have some Vodka?" Herma asks. "Right away" The bartender says. "Vodka?" Gladious asks. "Favorite drink. How bout you?" Herma asks. "Mine as well." Gladious says as Herma nods and he smirks at her as she does the same. "Gladious" Gladious says. "Herma. I think we'll get along well" Herma says.

**(To Mila)**

Mila is upstairs on the bouncany looking at the stars then Noctis starts walking up the steps but stops and looks up to see Camilla and then he continues walking up the stairs and walks to the bouncany as Camilla turns and gives him a smile.

"Following me?" Mila asks as Noctis smirks slightly. "Observing" Noctis says. "Observing as well" Mila says. "How are you?" Noctis asks. "Been better..." Mila says as she walks toward the couch that was on the bouncany and she sits on it as Noctis sits next to her.

"I heard you're still protecting the crystal. It's a tough burden" Mila says as Noctis nods. "I heard you have the same power as I have. How did you get it?" Noctis asks. "My parents. But the parents I'm with now, I don't think I'm related to them at all" Mila says. Noctis nods.

"It's kinda hard. I cannot make no decisions, no choices. But I'll find a way out of the mess. I know I will" Mila says as Noctis nods. "So what's your story about your power? It's been what? Like 3 years since we've seen each other?" Mila asks as Noctis nods again.

"Me and along with Stella Nox saw the light. I don't like to talk about it much" Noctis says as Mila nods. "Ah, I heard that story before. 'The goddess Erto shall open the gate welcoming the souls of the dead. When that occurs a bright light shall shine down through the skies over the dead and those few who see that light shall be bestowed with strength from the land of the dead.' It's the Tenebrae legend" Mila says.

"We have the same legend here" Noctis says as Mila nods. "You recently turned 21?" Noctis asks. "Yup, in March. That's the age for an arranged marriage for me. I have no choice" Mila says. "How so?" Noctis asks.

"My parents...they can be cold to me. They didn't even wish me a happy birthday and my father always takes away my gifts" Mila says but then Noctis clenches his fists. "That bastard-" Noctis says but Mila grabs his fists and he calms down.

"Noct, please don't get worked up" Mila says as he calms down. "There should be something someone can do to save you from this" Noctis says. "Why?" Mila asks. "...Because I! I...I just don't trust them" Noctis says

_'It was like he was gonna say something else. Maybe it was only in my head'_

"Me either but I have no choice for now. Well, I gotta go. I'm suppose to meet my parents." Mila says sighing as she stands up and so does Noctis and they look at each other and are face to face with each other.

"I'll see you around Noct" Mila says smiling. Noctis smirks. "You too Mila" Noctis says as he grabs her hand and kisses it and then let's go. Mila smiles at him and leaves. Noctis walks inside and starts walking but then there's an explosion as everyone runs and screams to try to get to safety. The guys run toward Noctis.

"The hell was that!?" Prompto asked. "Trouble" Ignis says. "Come on" Noctis says as they run outside on to the streets. They get on their airship.

**(To Mila)**

'_As I went to search for my parents, an explosion happened. Everyone was screaming and it made my ears ring. I didn't know what to do.'_

The lights were out as Mila is on the ground hurt from the explosion and the place is destroyed and Mila stands up slowly. "What the heck happened?" Mila asks looking around but then Herma,Zita,and Tayla come running over.

"I'm ready to kill who ever is behind this" Herma says. "You and me both chica. Let's go!" Zita says as the girls run outside. "Look out!" Tayla screams as a monster comes and they all move out the way before it could attack.

"This motherchucker! You ruined my freaking dress! Do you know what I do back in the mafia!? I execute ya ass!" Zita says angrily and then the girls fight the monster and defeat it.

"We need to hurry back and go home before we're caught in another attack" Tayla says as the girls nod

**(To Mila's fake parents. In their palace, In their room)**

"How's the plan?" Mila's fake mom asks. "Going well. The minor invasion is over. Soon we'll go to Noctis' palace to get the crystal. Then we'll kill Camilla" Mila's fake father (King of Niflhiem) says. "Finally" Mila's fake mom says. "Soon we'll have power" Mila's fake father says smirking. "Oh I cannot wait" Mila's fake mom says as she kissing Mila's fake father.

**(Next morning to the living room with Mila's friends back in Niflhiem)**

"Man! My neck hurts!" Zita says rubbing her neck. "Maybe you should tone it done with your mafia mode." Herma says. Zita looks wide eyed. "Hey! That's how I freaking fight!" Zita exclaims. "Hmph..." Herma says bluntly. But then Mila's aunt comes.

"Hello girls" Mila's aunt says. "Hey!" Tayla says happily as Zita smiles and Herma nods. "I need to talk to with three" Mila's aunt says. "What is it?" Herma asks. "It's about Niflhiem. They are planing to invade Noctis' kingdom for the crystal soon" Mila's aunt explains. "What?" Zita asks in shock.

"How can this be? They are friends with his kingdom." Herma says. "They are after the crystal. Nothing more. It's all been a plan" Mila's aunt says. "So is their anyway to stop it?" Tayla asks. Mila's aunt shakes her head. "I cannot do anything. All I'm saying is to be prepared for anything. Snd please. Don't tell Mila yet. I plan to tell her. I know this will break her but there's nothing I can do" Mila's aunt says as everyone looks down

Mila comes in happily. "Hey Guys! Morning Aunt!" Mila says smiling as everyone nods and Mila's aunt gives Mila a weak smile. "Uh,is everything okay?" Mila asks. "Yup! Everything's fine!" Zita says.

_'Hm. Sometimes I think everything is not fine at all'_


	2. The Truth

Mila

Author's Note- I decided to make a place called 'Flowera'. Flowera is basically where the government is. And where they have their meetings and ect. More will be explained in the story. I also decided to have the Goddess Erto have a sister named 'Faith', so Faith will be similar to Etro but can talk and will guide Mila through everything. I wanted Faith to be in a place similar to Valhalla from Final Fantasy XIII-2. So I would like to call that Thundera.

* * *

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis was on his throne but then Ignis comes in running with the guys. "I guess you heard..." Noctis says as the guys nod. "It was Mila's kingdom. Niflhiem." Ignis informs as Noctis sighs. "Yea, but. Mila and Noctis are like best pals." Prompto says as Gladious nods. "They were behind everything. They took the stone when they invaded. They did it so quickly" Ignis says.

Noctis looks down but then stands up and starts walking. "I'm gonna have a talk with father." Noctis says leaving the room.

**(To Mila)**

Mila starts walking quickly to her 'mother' and 'father's' room. Mila's "parents" open the door and let her in. "YOU INVADED NOCTIS' KINGDOM!?" Mila asked in anger,shock, and worry. "Mila, calm down. It was for your safety. Now begone." Mila's father says. "No!" Mila says but then they don't listen to her.

_'I don't understand. What is going on? Why attack his kingdom? Why his? I thought this was never going to happen.'_

**(Later to Mila's parents)**

Mila's parents look at the stone and smirk at it. "We did well. Now all we need to do is kill Noctis. And then lastly,Camilla." Mila's mother says as her father grins. "Slowly but surely." Mila's father says.

**(To Mila in her room)**

"What? Are you sure about this? Please tell me you're lieing" Mila says as the guard shakes his head. "I'm sorry , but it is indeed 100% true that we will be having a battle against Noctis." the guard says as Mila sighs and he leaves.

"This can't be happening" Mila says as she sits on the bed. "Hmph, it's pointless, something is up with your parents Mila" Herma says leaning on the wall with her hands crossed. "I agree with Herma. I mean, your parents are starting to become more distant than usual. Have you tried talking to your aunt?" Tayla asks.

"No, I haven't. I'm worried right now. I mean, I can't fight Noctis. Not this way i mean. But, I guess I don't have a choice" Mila says. "Mila, think about this. If you go along with this-" Herma began but Mila cuts her off. "I have no choice. You know how my parents are. I cannot do anything. I wish I could change that though" Mila says looking down as the girls sigh.

There's a knock at the door and a guard comes. " , A letter" the guard says giving Mila a letter as she nods and thanks him and he leaves. "Who is it from?" Herma asks.

"Ooh is it from Noctis?" Zita teased as Tayla giggles. "...No...it's from aunt..." Mila says slowly as the girls look tense. Mila opens up the letter and reads it slowly to herself.

_My dearest Mila,_

_I wish I had more time to tell you everything face to face, but this letter will explain everything. Everything you thought about your parents was true. They adopted you while your real parents were in trouble in Tenebrae. They were in the middle of the war with the crystal conflict and they didn't want you getting hurt. They decided to give you away until the war was over. They gave you to your fake parents for safety since they were all allies back then. But when the war was over, your fake parents wouldn't give you back and they took you away from your real family to only use you for power. Your real parents are still alive. They are in Tenebrae. They are trying to step away from any more wars. I'm going to the government in Flowera to talk to the Government about the crystal. Please,don't look for me. Do not trust your fake parents. Whatever you do._

Mila looks at the letter in shock and then she quickly sets the letter down and runs. "Hey! Mila! Why are you running!?" Zita asks but Mila already left. "What is this letter about..?" Herma asks as the 3 girls read it and are shocked.

**(To Noctis and his father at his father's throne)**

"So,you already know what you're doing?" King Caelum asks as Noctis nods. "You sure? This is Mila we are talking about. I know how much you..." King Caelum began as Noctis shakes his head. "I know. But I have to do this. I got to see her." Noctis says.

**(To flowera, in the government building. To Mila's aunt)**

A man named Boe is pointing a gun at Mila's aunt. "So you knew all about this plan all along and went along with it? I thought the government was suppose to give the people what they want. I guess you all are the same. Feeding and lusting for power." Mila's aunt says.

Boe smirks. "You really are a fool to believe that we would actually want someone to be more powerful than us. Her fake parents are working with us. We want the crystal. And we will have it. No one will know." Boe began but was cut off by mila. "But me" Mila says glaring at him as he smirks at her.

"Ah. Camilla Florence. The lovely niece of this old little hag" Boe says smugly as Mila glares. "Don't hurt her." Mila says. "Hurt her?" Boe began but he pulls the trigger as Mila's Aunt gets shot as mila is wide-eyed. "Aunt!" Mila exclaims and runs to her and holds her. "No! Don't do this to me" Mila panicked.

_'I wish I was stronger. I couldn't even save aunt. I wanted to move but my body wouldn't let me until after she got shot.'_

"Believe what you want, the fool is dead" Boe says as he escapes. "Aunt" Mila says trying to help her. "Mila,I-I told you to stay home" Mila's aunt says. "Why is this happening!?" Mila asks urgently. "You will have a happy ending soon. you will be blessed. Blessed by faith. She'll guide you." Mila's aunt says as Mila is in tears.

"Please,don't do this to me!" Mila pleas but Mila's aunt breathes her last breath but then Mila gets knocked out.

**(To Thundera)**

Mila is on a beach on the ground and then she stands up and looks around and sees a building and starts walking toward it.

_'What is this place? Am I dead? Alive?'_

Mila walks to a throne that shows Faith as she opens her eyes and she smiles lightly. "Great things will be coming your way soon Mila. But first, you need to be strong and fight." Faith says as Mila nods but then wakes up as she sees her kingdom's guards shaking her

**(Back to the real world)**

"Camilla!" The guard yells as mila snaps back in reality. "What happened?" Mila asks. "I'm afraid, your aunt didn't make it" The guard says as Mila looks down. But then Mila hears Faith's voice saying 'Stay strong'. Then Mila nods sadly. "Your parents are worried. We must send you back at once." The guards inform as Mila nods and doesn't say anything.

Mila walks and looks up at the sky. 'I never want to see a person I love die in my arms anymore.'

**(To Noctis and his gang)**

Noctis and the gang were at his palace. "Camilla wouldn't do all this. It's like she's being forced to" Noctis says as the guys agree. "But, I have no choice." Noctis began. "No choice?" Ignis asks. "I'm gonna fight her" Noctis says as the guys panic.

"What? Hey-dude-like-uh-dude be rational here" Prompto exclaims. "I have to see her" Noctis says. "And fighting is the way?" Gladious asks. "It has to be" Noctis says.

**(To Camilla) **

Camilla changes her attire to a black shirt with black boots and a white top and sighs.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis is on his throne. "They will be traveling here soon." Ignis informs.

**(To Camilla)**

Camilla was prepping and then a guard comes. "Miss Camilla, are we ready to go?" the guard asks as she turns and nods and starts walking out. 'I guess this is it' Mila thought.

**(Later to Noctis' Kingdom)**

Mila,her guards,and her friends are traveling and they are on the street walking and then Mila stops. "Keep going without me" Mila says as the guards nod and go on as Mila's friends stay. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't underestimate Noctis, Mila" Herma says as Mila closes her eye and then opens them again and sighs.

"Mila, think about what you're doing" Tayla says. "I want him to find me. Take care of his friends" Mila says. "Mila, if he finds you-" Tayla began but stops herself. Zita touches Tayla's shoulder to calm her down. "Chica, if he finds you, you don't know what he'll do. He's powerful. I know you are skilled but, I don't think this is a good idea" Zita says.

"Look, go on without me. I wanna fight him anyway. I always wanted to defeat him. Just please. I'll be fine." Mila says as the girls sigh and walk off quickly and Mila looks up to the night sky.

'I know you'll kill all the guards. Then you'll find me. And then we'll meet again. I don't wish to fight you like this but I have to, I need to, and I will.' Mila thought.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis was sitting on his throne. 'Mila...I know you know I'll take care of those guards. You want me to find you. And I don't blame you because I want to find you, I need to find you. I have to find you...' Noctis thought.

**(Outside the palace)**

Mila's guards come running and shoot all of Noctis' guards that were guarding the palace.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis stands up and walks toward the doors as he walks past Ignis. "Need help with the guards?" Ignis asks. "No. Take care of her friends. I'll deal with Camilla. This is between me and her. Don't interfere" Noctis says as Ignis nods.

"Try to show a little mercy" Ignis says. Noctis chuckles slightly. "No promises" Noctis says and he opens up the doors.


	3. Find Me

Mila

Author's Note-I know this is short but it'll get better next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3- Find Me

It's night time and Noctis opens the doors and steps out the palace. He looks around to see his guards dead and he looks ahead to see Mila's guards as Mila's guards turn to look at him. Noctis walks down the steps. The guards start shooting at Noctis but they can't hit him.

**(To Herma,Tayla and Zita)**

The 3 were running but stop as they see Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto looking at them. "Stop right there" Ignis says. "See ya!" Zita says as she runs and then the girls split up and run away as the guys run after them.

**(To Zita)**

Zita was running and she runs through a sakura forest and she looks around and start running again but stops once she feels a presence and she smirks slightly as Ignis comes. "Found me that quick huh?" Zita asks as Ignis takes out his katana.

**(To Tayla)**

Tayla was running but stumbles as she nearly missed a gunshot that almost hit her. She looks up to see Prompto grinning at her and she glares at him and takes out her bow and arrow. "Not cool" Tayla says.

**(To herma)**

Herma had her sword and was running but stops as she gets punched by Gladiolus and she falls. "You're not going anywhere Missy." Gladiolus says.

**(To Prompto and Tayla)**

Prompto starts shooting at Tayla as she runs and dodges the attacks and she hides behind a wall as he shoot toward her and then she tries to hit a few arrows at him as she misses and sighs.

**(To Herma and Gladiolus)**

Gladiolus grabs Herma by the neck and pins her to a wall and starts choking her as she tries to get him off and then she kicks him off and then they start fist fighting and then Herma kicks him in the face as she falls on the ground.

**(To Zita and Ignis)**

Ignis tries to attack Zita with his Katana but she moves out the way and then they start sword fighting.

**(To Mila)**

Mila looks up at the sky. "Where are you...?" Mila asks.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis walks down the steps and takes out a sword and starts going through the guards by slicing them and killing them with his swords and he quickly defeats them and then starts to run to find Mila.

**(To Prompto and Tayla)**

Tayla hits Prompto with her bow and arrow and starts running but he grabs his gun and shoots her leg as she falls and holds her leg. "Are you kidding me?" Tayla yells. "Sorry kitten, couldn't let you leave so soon." Prompto says smirking.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis was running but stops. Mila turns her head to look at Noctis. Mila stands there and they look at each other intently and then Noctis starts walking to her slowly.


	4. Love Triangle?

Mila

Author's Note-Like Mila? Tayla? Herma? Zita? Vote for them on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 4- Love Triangle?

Noctis walks toward Mila and stops as she quickly takes out her sword. Then he does the same and they look at each other intently

**(To Zita)**

Zita and Ignis clash swords and start sword fighting. Then Zita's earpiece comes on, saying "Zita, it's Tayla, we need to fall back. The king and queen are asking for us."

Zita dodges Ignis' sword attacks. "I'm kinda busy right now! I'll be there to meet you as soon as I can." Zita says.

**(To Tayla)**

Tayla leans on a wall holding her leg. "Ugh, and hurry up. The hottie shot me in the leg. I can limp though. The king and Queen said they are bringing an airship to come get us in 5 minutes." Tayla says on her earpiece.

**(To Prompto)**

Prompto was listening and smirks. 'She called me hot...But I gotta tell they guys about their plan' Prompto thought and starts running where Ignis is.

**(To Mila)**

"I don't want to fight you like this. I don't want to fight you because of this crystal conflict." Mila says, looking at Noctis with worry. Noctis looks at her for a few moments then starts walking toward her as Mila starts to become alert.

"I didn't know they were going to take it! Don't do this." Mila says, trying to talk him out of it. "I'm sorry" Noctis says and then he starts running to her. "Alright, you asked for it." Mila says and then blue materia surrounds her sword and she throws her sword down as a force of wind goes toward Noctis and her moves out the way.

Noctis and Mila start sword fighting. Then they draw swords and tries to overpower each other. Then Noctis starts winning as Mila starts to struggle.

**(To Herma)**

Herma dodges every punch Gladiolus makes and then she hears Zita on her earpiece saying, "We need to leave. An airship is on its way" Herma looks surprised but then gets distracted and gets hit by Gladiolus. Herma is on the ground and Gladiolus was about to kick her but she rolls out the way. "So soon?" Herma asks Zita on her earpiece.

"Escape. I'll explain later" Zita replies on the earpiece. 'How am I suppose to...' Herma began to think but has an idea. Herma gets up. "Giving up Missy?" Gladiolus asks with a grin. "Yeah" Herma says. "That was easy." Gladiolus says. "Not." Herma replies as she kicks him in the face while he let his guard down and then she starts running.

"Clever. But not clever enough." Gladiolus says and he gets up and starts running after her.

**(To Zita)**

Zita smiles at Ignis. "You know, you're cute." Zita says with a flirty smile. "Now isn't the time for flirting." Ignis replies with a glare. Zita giggles and kisses his cheek as Ignis gets distracted. "Bye" Zita says as she starts running away. Ignis gets out of his daze and starts running after her.

**(To Mila)**

Mila starts kneeling as she tries to fight back again Noctis as he overpowers her as they draw swords. But then Mila hears her earpiece. "We're leaving. We are on the airship but you need to leave." Herma says on the earpiece.

Mila starts to regain her strength and starts to draw her sword forward into Noctis's sword and then she pushes him away from her as he steps back a little. Mila replies to Herma saying on the earpiece, "He won't let me go that easily."

"For mafia's sake! RUN!" Zita yells and Mila takes the earpiece off and holds her ear.

**(To the guys)**

"We gotta find the girls!" Prompto says. "No time, we need to find Noctis, we'll have to give them up for now. I have a plan." Ignis says as they guys run toward Noctis's location.

**(To Mila)**

Noctis and Mila start sword fighting again but then Noctis disappears and she looks around but gets grabbed by him and his sword is to her neck. "I...I can't do it...I can't bring myself to..." Noctis began and drops his sword and hugs her from behind as she drops her sword as well.

"Why? We have to fight each other." Mila says. "I know that." Noctis began. Mila turns her head to him and they look at each other. "I know it's not your fault. I shouldn't fight you because of it." Noctis continues.

Noctis leans in and so does she and their lips were about to touch but they stop as they hear the guys near by calling his name. Noctis releases Mila and she looks at him. "You need to leave. Your friends are looking for you." Noctis says.

Mila nods and starts to run but stops and turns around. "Noct?" Mila asks. Noctis turns. Mila looks at Noctis. "I hope I get to see you again" Mila says. Noctis looks at her and smirks. "I hope to see you again too." Noctis replies.

Mila smiles and runs away. Then the guys come. "Noct!" Prompto yells and Noctis turns to look at the guys but then turns back to see Mila gone and he smirks to himself and then stops smirking as he turns back to see the guys.

"Noct, we have to let them go. I have a plan. We need to talk." Ignis says. Noctis nods. "Okay" Noctis replies.

**(Next day, at dinner with Mila and her family)**

Mila smiles to herself, thinking about Noctis hugging her from behind and was about to kiss her. 'It felt nice in his strong arms. The way he looked at me...when he leaned into me. Our lips barley touching...Sigh...' Mila thought happily.

"Camilla? Camilla? CAMILLA FLORENCE!" Mila's mother screams and Mila snaps her head to her. "What?!" Mila asks.

"Don't you use that tone with me! I asked you a question! Stop daydreaming!" Mila's mom snaps. Mila rolls her eyes. "CAMILLA! What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at you MOTHER!?" Mila's mother asks in disbelief.

_'You see? This is the bull I have to go through. As I said before, I think and Pray that they are NOT my parents.'_

"I like Mila better than Camilla...what did you ask me?" Mila asks. Mila's mom huffs and shakes her head. "I asked you about marriage" Mila's mom says. Mila shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Plus none of the guys here aren't good enough for me. It seems like they just want to shower girls with their good looks and money. That won't win me over. I want someone like..." Mila began as she starts thinking about Noctis and sighs.

"I...It won't make me happy at all if guys do that. There should be something more then that." Mila says. The king and queen look at her in shock. "What? It's the truth..." Mila replies, taking a bite of her chicken.

**(Later with the king and queen)**

"Have you decided?" The queen asks, walking over to the king who is sitting on the living room chair. The queen sits next to him. The king looks at her and smirks. "She'll be marrying a Prince named Stone." The king says. The queen grins. "Good choice..." The queen replies

**(To Mila and the girls in her room)**

Tayla looks at her leg. "It's all cured! The doctors really know how to cure." Tayla says happily. Mila grins. "So! What does Mama-Zita have to says about you-know-who?" Tayla asks. Zita grins. "He's a cutie. Ignis is an interesting guy. He can really sword fight though. What about you Tay?" Zita asks. Mila starts thinking of Noctis.

"Prompto? HOT! OMG, HE'S SO GOOD LOOKING! AND HIS BLOND HAIR!? I JUST WANT RUN MY FINGERS IN IT-" Tayla began but gets her mouth grabbed by Herma. "No need to fangirl over him..." Herma says bluntly. Herma releases her mouth. "What about you Ice-queen?" Tayla asks with a smirk. Herma rolls his eyes.

"He's a hard hitter but...He's cute. I like guys with scars." Herma says. "Ew! Scars!?" Tayla asks in shock. "Mafia men got scars. I agree with Herma" Zita says. "What about you Mila? Mila? Mila? MILA!?" Herma asks and Mila snaps out of it and looks at the girls. "Huh?" Mila asks.

The girls grin at her. "Were you thinking of '_Him'_?" Herma asks. "I just miss him." Mila says. "Uh huh, yeah, that and OTHER stuff about him." Zita says. "What happened between you two? Did you two really fight? How did you escape from him?" Tayla asks.

"He...he let me go." Mila replies as the girls look at her wide-eyed. "HE? As in THE Noctis Caelum, let YOU go? HOW, AND WHY, GIVE US THE DEEDS!" Zita exclaims.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Mila says.

**(Next day in Mila's bedroom)**

"Miss Mila, the king and queen would like to see you in the living room now." A servant says, knocking on her door. Mila opens it. "Okay and just call me Mila alright?" Mila asks the servent as the servant nods. Mila walks downstairs

"Morning mother, father..." Mila says. "Camilla! We have news for you. Sit down" The king says. Mila sits down as the two are sitting in front of her, looking at her with happy eyes. "What is going on?" Mila asks.

"We will be attending a ball in Tenebrae." the queen says. Mila looks at them. "Oh I see where this is going. For the last time, I am not going to meet some guy to marry me." Mila says and starts to look annoyed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. This is the best for you" The king says. Mila rolls her eyes and stands up and goes to her room.

"Ugh!" Mila slams her door and leans on the door and moves her hair back.

_'What I want? Someone who will love me for me. Not some stranger. Not no arranged marriage. I want a REAL marriage. Not no arranged one. I just wish someone could take me away from here. I don't know if I can deal with this any longer.'_

**(Later at the ball)**

Mila walks in with her dress and mask but then someone touches her shoulder and she turns. "Hi!" Mimi says and hugs her. "Mimi! It's good to see you! I recognize that hair you can save me!" Mila exclaims and releases her as Mimi laughs. "What's going on?" Mimi asks. "My mother and father are arranging a marriage for me. I'm not happy about it" Mila says. Mimi sighs but then smiles.

"Look, just have a good time tonight okay?" Mimi asks. "Yeah...a 'good' time..." Mila mumbles. Mimi laughs. "You'll be fine! Trust me! Someone will make your night better" Mimi says. "If you say so" Mila replies. "I know so!" Mimi grins. Mila smiles but then a male comes.

"Camilla Florence?" The male asks. Mila turns to look at him. "Yes?" Mila asks. "Mind if we dance?" The male asks. Mila sighs softly and puts on a fake smile. "Sure." Mila says. The male smiles and leads her to the dance floor, Mila turns back and looks at Mimi, mouthing 'Help me!'

Mimi giggles and shakes her head. Mila and The guy start dancing. "I've met your parents." The guy says. "Um, how do you know them?" Mila asks. The guy smiles. "I'm Stone. I'll be marrying you."

Mila freezes and looks at him. "Excuse me" Mila says and starts walking to find her family as Stone follows her.

_'This was THE LAST straw'_

**(To Tayla)**

Tayla who is in a green mask in a dark green gown was dancing with a guy and then they change partners but then gets her waist grabbed by a blond guy. "Hey" The blond says. "Oh no, it's you" Tayla says. Prompto grins. "I wouldn't be talking kitten. I heard what you said back at Noct's kingdom. You called me hot" Prompto says grinning and he takes off his mask.

"I-I did not!" Tayla stutters. Prompto smirks and takes off her mask. "You're still beautiful as ever though." Prompto says. Tayla blushes and looks down.

**(To Herma)**

Herma walks out the Women's Bathroom and starts walking back to the party and then she sees Gladiolus grinning at her. Herma blushes slightly but rolls her eyes to make it seem she wasn't happy to see him. "Oh gosh..." Herma says and walks past Gladiolus but gets her hand grabbed by him.

"Oh your not escaping from me Missy." Gladiolus says and she looks at him and glares at him as grins. "Missed me Missy?" Gladiolus asks. "Nope" Herma says and he releases her hand and she starts walking to the bar as he follows her. "We all know that's a lie." Gladiolus says.

"HA! How is that a lie?" Herma asks. "You blushed when you saw me looking at you." Gladiolus says with a smirk. Herma looks away from him. Gladiolus chuckles. "I think it's cute. Take a drink with me" Gladiolus says.

Herma looks at him and then sighs. "Fine." Gladiolus grins.

**(To Zita)**

Zita was looking at the sweet foods on a table. Ignis was looking around and spots her and walks to her. Zita grabs a knife, about to cut a piece of cake but Ignis comes up behind her and grabs her hand gently. "Allow me." Ignis says softly. Zita smiles. "Sure"

Ignis guides Zita by cutting a piece of cake for me and then Zita puts the cake on a plate. Zita turns and looks at Ignis. "Well, well, it's the cutie." Zita says. Ignis looks at her and smiles slightly. "Well well, it's the...Beautiful girl."

Zita blushes. "You're too cute..." Zita says. Ignis smiles.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis arrives to the ball, wearing a black suit and a black mask. He looks around but then see Mila. Noctis smirks.

**(To Mila)**

"Please tell me you're lieing!" Mila exclaims. Her parents shake their heads. "Sorry. It's true. Now dance with Stone again. Get to know each other. And do me a favor and DON'T embarrass me" Mila's mother says. Mila rolls her eyes. "Come on" Mila says, grabbing stone's hand, taking him to the dance floor and starts dancing with him

"You know,it would be nice if you don't waste my time." Stone says rudely. Mila looks at him in disbelief. "You know what? How about you dance with someone else for a while." Mila says. "I believe I will" Stone says and walks away. Mila rolls her eyes.

**(To Noctis)**

Noctis looks at Mila and starts to slowly walk down the steps. The girls look at him in awe. Mimi looks at Mila and smiles to herself. Mila turns around to see why everyone was looking at the steps. She sees a male walking toward her. Noctis walks toward her and bows. "Dance with me?" Noctis asks.

Mila looks at him. Noctis takes off his mask and Mila looks at him wide-eyed and takes a step back but he quickly grabs her waist to him as she holds his shoulders. "I Wouldn't do that if I were you, Mila" Noctis says as he smiles in amusement. Noctis takes her mask off. Mila looks at him and then he slides on hand slowly to her waist as the other grabs her hand.

Noctis and Mila start dancing with each other as everyone else dances around them.

"For some reason I think you're here to kill me" Mila says. Noctis smiles out of amusement again. "It's not what you think..." Noctis says calmly. Everyone starts looking at Noctis and Mila dancing and they leave the dance floor to watch them. "Everyone is staring." Mila says. "Let them" Noctis replies.

They dance. "I want to ask you something." Mila says. "What is it?" Noctis asks. "How come you came. I know it's not because of the ball." Mila says. Noctis smiles at her. "I wanted to see you." Noctis says. Mila looks at him and then he turls her around and dips her as the song ends and the crowd applaud and Noctis brings her up. Mila smiles at him but then Stone walks to them angrily. "Get away from her now!" Stone says. "Here we go..." Mila mumbles.

Stone pushes Noctis away from Mila. "Hey!" Mila exclaims. Noct's eyes become red and he glares at him. "Back-off" Noctis says with a death glare. "Hey, come on. Don't do this" Mila says as she gets in between the two. "She's my fiance!" Stone says.

"She isn't in love with you." Noctis replies. "Stop. Guys!" Mila says, still trying to restrain the two, calmly. "Stay away from her or I'll kill you" Stone threatens. "Try me." Noctis says with a smirk. "Noct!" Mila says, looking at him wide-eyed. Stone was about to punch Noctis but Mila stops him. "Don't hurt him!" Mila says as Stone, her parents and Mila's friends look on surprised at how she quickly defended him. Noctis's eyes go back to normal and looks at Mila.

_'Okay, so I blurted it out. I couldn't help it. I hate it when Noctis gets hurt. I care about him too much.'_

"Why did you stop my punch? You don't tell me you care about this man" Stone exclaims as Mila's parents look on in anger. "He's my friend. He just wanted to dance with me. There's no need to cause a scene" Mila says. Stone grabs her hand and pulls her to him. "But you're MY fiance! We're leaving" Stone says as he walks away, while taking her with him. Mila looks back and Noctis nods.

Everyone looks in awe and then the music starts to play and they continue to enjoy their evening.

**(To Mila's friends)**

"OMG DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Tayla exclaims. "Hell yeah! That girl is in a serious love triangle."

**(To Mimi and Noctis's friends)**

"Noctis has some competition" Prompto says with a smirk. Mimi rolls her eyes. "Not exactly idiot! Mila is in love with Noctis, that Stone guy won't stand a chance" Mimi says. Noctis walks to them. "Man did you cause a scene!" Gladiolus says.

**(To Mila and Stone)**

Stone and Mila are on the bouncany. "What were you thinking!?" Stone asks. "First of all, stop yelling at me and listen." Mila replies calmly. Stone has an angry expression on his face. "Me and Noctis are friends. We just danced" Mila says. Stone scoffs.

"The way he touches you and looks at you disgusts me. He needs to know you're with me." Stone says. "You know what? You're not listening to me. We are friends! That's it" Mila says. "Sometimes, I think it's more than that" Stone says. "Why am I even arguing with you? It's not worth it" Mila replies and walks back inside.

_'Honestly, Maybe stone is right. Maybe it is more than that._


	5. Discussion

Mila

Author's note-Like Zita,Tayla,Herma, or Mila? Vote for them on my profile. Also, I will be making another Noctis and OC story, and it will be based on the final fantasy versus xiii game. I'm just playing around with this story. I'll be making a more better and realistic one.

* * *

Chapter 5-Discussion

**(To the Ball)**

Mila walks to the girls. "Could you care to explain what the hell was that?" Herma asks. "I wasn't expecting this to happen." Mila replies. "Well, you're in a deep love triangle Hun." Zita replies. "Don't remind me" Mila replies as she rubs her forehead.

"You need to choose. Right now" Tayla replies. "Look, I don't know right now, I just want to relax." Mila replies. Mimi comes. "Hey girls…Herma…" Mimi replies as she glares at Herma. Herma rolls her eyes. "Noctis told me to meet him at the bouncany" Mimi replies. Mila nods. "A-Alone?" Mila asks in shock.

"Duh! Common!" Mimi says. Mila and Mimi leave. "What was that glare about?" Tayla asks. "She's jealous because I was with gladiolus…it's pathetic really…" Herma replies.

**(To Mimi and Mila)**

"You're not the only one with marriage drama. Noctis and I are engaged…" Mimi says with a sigh. Mila looks at Mimi wide-eyed. "W-Wow, t-that's great." Mila replies

_'I'll admit, it made me feel weird.'_

"But it was so random. We don't even want to marry each other. So we're talking to our parents about it. I'll explain more to you later." Mimi replies as Mila nods. Mila walks toward the balcony and sees Noctis looking at the night sky. Mila sighs and steps back. Mila sighs again. 'Don't be a coward.' Mila thought. Mila walks to the balcony and opens the door and closes it slowly.

Mila exhales softly. "Noct?" Mila asks as she walks to him slowly. Noctis turns around. "I'm sorry about Stone. He can be a little crazy." Mila replies. "A little?" Noctis asks. "Well, a lot…" Mila corrects herself. "I forgive you…" Noctis replies.

"You know we may be enemies soon right?" Noctis asks. Mila looks at him in worry and sadness. Mila starts to think about their fight "Yeah. But it doesn't have to be this way" Mila replies and walks to him but he disappears and is a few feet behind her.

Mila tenses, thinking he might kill her. "I know we shouldn't trust each other, and I know we have history but I still want to be friends with you." Mila replies as Noctis is behind her. "I don't want this to end." Mila continues.

Mila turns around to face him as he looks down at her. "I hope we can see each other again too." Noctis replies. Mila nods. "I got to go." Mila says and was about to leave but Noctis grabs her hand and hugs her and she hugs back. "If you want to kill me. I understand because you may think I betrayed you…again…" Mila mumbles.

Noctis tenses at her sentence. "I need to go." Mila replies and leaves quickly. Noctis looks down and looks at the sky.

**(Later, outside in Mila's parent's limo)**

"Can you believe she danced with that fool?" Mila's mother asks in anger. Mila's father nods. "Calm down dear..." Mila's father replies. Mila walks outside and walks toward the limo and goes in. Mila sighs but looks at to see her parents looking at her.

"What?" Mila asks as she shifts uncomfortably. "I want you to stay away from Prince were you thinking!?" Mila's father asks. "You know, this war crap has got to stop" Mila replies. Mila's mother gasps. "Camilla Florence! You do not know what you're saying!" Mila's mother exclaims.

"It's true. It's like all these years, there's nothing but war going on. There should be peace around here. Leave the crystal alone and do something else in life instead of having a war over a crystal that is rightfully Noctis's." Mila exclaims.

Mila's father glares at her. "Don't you ever say that again. You don't know what you're saying." Mila's father says sternly. Mila rolls her eyes.

**(Next day, at Mila's palace)**

"I want out of this marriage" Mila says. "No" Mila's mother says. "Why? Why me of all girls to marry Stone? I don't know him, I don't want to hug him, I don't want to date him, I don't want to kiss him, and I certainly don't want to marry him. I don't love him and I never will. I'm not going to be showered with money to buy my love. That's not how it works on me" Mila replies angrily.

Stone and his 3 wives come. The first wife has black hair, the second has dark blond hair, and the third has light blond hair. "Uh, excuse me, who the hell are they?" Mila asks. "My wives" Stone replies. Mila looks wide eyed and her parents look alert as they see Mila's face reaction, "Mila-" Mila's father began.

"No! The guy has three wives already! 3 freaking wives! That's enough!" Mila exclaims. "Oh Mila, he's quite the gentleman you know" The light blond haired wife says. "Read my lips. I-refuse." Mila says. The wives look at each other and smirk. "Is it because of Prince Noctis? Has he charmed you?" The black haired wife asks.

The wives look at Mila, Mila tenses as she asks her the question "Oh she's quiet. Has he seduced her already?" The dark blond wife asks the wives. "Wonder what he did while they were dancing" The light blond wife replies. Mila counters being on the spot by saying "I don't see the point of marrying someone who already has 3 wives."

"We're due to wed before the month is over. April will be ending soon. I cannot wait for the wedding." Stone replies. Mila sighs.

**(Later, to Mila and Stone)**

"I have a question" Mila says. "What is it?" Stone asks. "Do you know the reason why Niflhiem attacked Noctis's kingdom?" Mila asks. "It seems Noctis wants to kill you" Stone says with a smirk. Mila looks at him and doesn't believe him. "Hm…" Mila replies. "But don't worry; I'll get him for you. For now, we need to talk about our wedding" Stone replies.

"I'm sorry but, I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to turn in early." Mila replies. Stone nods and she quickly goes into her room. Mila sighs. Mila walks to her bed and sits down and sighs. She feels a presence and sees Noctis in his battle uniform. He walks to her.

"You came…even though you still hate me and want to kill me…"Mila says. Noctis sits next to her "I don't hate you. Nor do I want to kill you. I just had a tough time understanding everything that's happened." Noctis explains.

"You can't be here though." Mila informs. "I'm going to get you out of here" Noctis replies. "Now? There are people on my radar! They watch me like a hawk." Mila says in shock. Noctis sighs. "I know…"

"So…why did you come?" Mila asks "I want you to forgive me" Noctis replies. "For what?" Mila asks. "Everything…" Noctis replies sadly. Mila sighs and leans her head on his shoulder and touches his hand and wraps her fingers around his. He begins to hold her hand too.

"I don't blame you for anything. You did what you thought was right. You were protecting the crystal." Mila says. Noctis looks at her and smiles slightly. "Thanks…" Noctis replies.

A comfortable silence is around them as they enjoy each other's company. Moment later, Noctis speaks up. "I know you're engaged but I have a gut feeling, you don't want this at all do you?" Noctis asks. "Yeah,you're right. Why do you ask?" Mila asks. "Because I care about you a lot." Noctis replies.

"Me too" Mila says. "I have to go." Noctis replies as he releases her hand and stands up. "Okay" Mila replies. "I'll let you know if anything else happens." Noctis replies and disappears.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Mila wakes up to see Noctis leaning on the wall. She shrieks. "Don't do that!" Mila yells. Noctis smirks in amusement but his face turns serious. "What's wrong?" Mila asks as she gets up from her bed and walks to him.

"Your kingdom tried to attack my kingdom again. But they failed." Noctis replies. Mila starts to get annoyed and was about to walk but Noctis grabs her waist. "Wait-"Noctis began but Mila breaks free. "You don't get it! Do you know how much I care about you?!" Mila exclaims.

"Yes." Noctis replies. "No you don't! I know you have to protect the crystal and that's what scares me because all these kingdoms are lusting over it. I don't want you to get hurt." Mila yells. "I know that." Noctis replies coolly. "I need to confront them. Please." Mila pleads.

Noctis looks at her and sighs. "Alright…" Noctis replies. Mila nods and leaves.

**(Later in the palace)**

Mila walks with an annoyed face. A guard sees her walking to her family's office. "Ms. Mila, your father is talking privately with-"The guard began but Mila pushes him out the way and says "Move"

Mila opens her father's office door and slams the door shut. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? ATTACKING NOCT'S KINGDOM? WHY CANT YOU JUST STOP ALREADY? This war fest that's going on isn't going to do anything but cause a world war if you keep this up. WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY DID YOU MAKE US ATTACK!?" Mila asks in anger.

Mila's father, Stone and Stone's family look at her. "My dear Mila, it's for your own safety. Prince Noctis is up to something. By killing you." Mila's father informs. "He would never kill me. We may fight but he won't kill me" Mila replies. "Honey, maybe you should get some rest-" Stone began

"If you EVER call me honey again, I'll rip your tongue out so you won't even taste the sweetness of honey anymore" Mila threatens. Everyone looks at in her shock. Mila leaves.


	6. Getting Her Back Into My Arms

Mila

Author's Note-Like Mila, Zita, Herma, or Tayla? Vote for them on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 6-Getting her back into my arms

**(In Mila's father's office)**

Mila's father sighs. "I'm sorry. Mila is a hard one to crack" Mila's father informs. Stone smirks. "Don't worry; I'll get her to be mine. It's her, Caelum wants. But I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Stone says. "Noctis and Mila are developing feelings for each other. We need to make sure this wedding happens we cannot let them be together." Stone's mother says.

**(Later, in the dining room. People from Niflhiem are at Mila's palace so Stone can announce the good news)**

Mila is sitting next to Stone with a short light purple dress on and her hair is in pins and is in a bun. She looks bored. Stone stands up. "Everyone! I have an important announcement." Stone says. Everyone looks at him. Mimi arrives and looks at Mila. 'Poor Mila.' Mimi thought.

"Camilla has said yes. She and I will be getting married at the end of this month." Stone announces, Everyone claps. Mila looks at him and shakes her head slightly.

_'He told a lie. I never said yes. My parents did. This is what happens when you're in an arranged marriage. It's hard. I wish I could do something. Have someone take me away from this place'_

Stone sits down and Mila turns to him. "Do you always have to put my business out there? I wanted this to be a low profile" Mila says. "What business? You are my business" Stone replies. Mila looks at him and glares at him slightly and stands up and walks away. Stone smirks.

Mila walks upstairs and takes her pins out and walks to the balcony. "I hate my life" Mila says to herself. She takes her jewelry off and throws it. "Whoa. You're really angry aren't you?" Prompto says as Mimi arrives with him.

Mila turns. "Hey guys." Mila says. "Cheer up Milly. Everything is going to be fine. Live a little. Do you actually think Noct is going to allow you to marry that jerk?" Prompto asks. "But isn't Noct engaged to Mimi?" Mila asks.

"Milly, me and him broke off the engagement. We're just friends. I love Gladiolus, although Herma and him are getting too close…" Mimi replies. Mila sighs. "I wish there was something I can do but this is between you, Gladiolus and Herma. I hope everything goes well." Mila replies.

"Thanks! You're such a perfect friend!" Mimi exclaims happily. Mila chuckles. "Trust me, I'm not perfect." Mila says. "Noct thinks you are" Mimi mumbles as Prompto smirks at her comment. "Huh?" Mila asks. "Nothing!" Mimi quickly says. 'I gotta stop blabbing everything out' Mimi thought.

**(Next Night, in Mila's bedroom)**

Mila is sleep but hears movement and wakes up and see Noctis in his battle uniform. "Hey" Mila says. Noctis looks at her. "They told me what happened." Noctis informs. "You know, you don't have to do this for me" Mila says. "I want to" Noctis replies.

"I don't want to risk it. Don't okay?" Mila says as she stands up and walks to him. "You have enough stuff to deal with. I can handle it. I'll find a way." Mila replies. Noctis looks at her. Someone knocks on the door. "You need to leave" Mila says. Noctis looks at her, taking all her words in.

_'I felt torn when I told him those words but I thought I had no other choice'_

"Camilla?" Mila's father says. Noctis walks around Mila and walks toward her window to leave but stops. "Yes father?" Mila asks. "Open the door." Mila's father says.

"Uh, I'm not descent" Mila says. She turns around but doesn't see Noctis anymore. She looks down and turns around to see Noctis in front of her and he kisses her as she is shocked and stumbles back and he grabs her waist.

"Alright, I'll wait" Mila's father says. Mila starts to kiss back and she wraps her arms around his neck and then they stop and look at each other. "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to get you out of this. I promise." Noctis confesses. "Why?" Mila asks. "Because I love you" Noctis confesses as Mila looks at him in shock.

"Camilla, are you ready?" Mila's father asks. "Father, can you just tell me now. I'm really tired." Mila says. Mila's father sighs. "I wanted to inform you that you will accompany spencer to a welcome party for his family." Mila's father informs. Mila sighs. "Alright" Mila replies.

Mila and Noctis hear her father's footsteps fade away. "Can you stay?" Mila asks. "Only for a little bit." Noctis informs. Mila nods and punches his shoulder. Noctis chuckles. "What was that for?" Noctis asks.

"For kissing me when I wasn't ready" Mila replies. "Ready now?" Noctis asks. "Yes" Mila says. Noctis begins to kiss her once more.

**(Next day)**

Mila wakes up from her mother knocking on her door. "CAMILLA! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT! YOU MADE ME STAY UP ALL NIGHT! WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE IN THERE" Mila's mother yells. "Oh boy…" Mila mumbles. she gets up off her bed and opens the door.

Mila's mom gasps in shock. "What?" Mila asks. "W-WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!?" Mila's mother screams. Mila quickly holds her neck. "N-nothing." Mila says, "Camilla, who gave that to you?" Mila's mother asks. 'Lie' a voice in Mila's head replies. 'Where have you been?' Mila asks the voice, known as Faith. 'I've been watching your actions. You've done well' Faith replies.

"WHO!?" Mila's mom yells. "Stone!" Mila yells. "Good." Mila's mom replies and leaves. Mila rolls her eyes and shuts her door, only to see Zita, Herma, and Tayla. "Do you girls ever go home!?" Mila asks.

"At least we're not the one with the love mark. Who really gave that to you?" Zita replies with a smirk.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Noctis pushes Mila to the wall and starts kissing her neck as she sighs.

**(End of flashback**

"I see a ripped up shirt." Herma says.

**(Flashback)**

Noctis and Mila are kissing as she is leaning on the wall. He tries to unbutton her shirt but starts to have trouble and rips it open.

**(End of flashback)**

"And why is your bed messed up?" Tayla asks.

**(Flashback)**

Noctis picks Mila up and lays her on the bed gently

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Mila's face goes bright red as she remembers her night with Noctis. "Did you-"Zita began. "N-no. We didn't go that far. We didn't want to make too much noise. Mom thinks it was Stone" Mila says. "Oh so it wasn't Stone. So who was it?" Tayla asks.

"…Noct…" Mila mumbles. "YES!" Zita exclaims. "He gave you a deep love mark. Sigh, makes me remember the mafia days when I had to beat up girls with love marks. They were sluts so it didn't matter. They couldn't fight to save their life" Zita replies.

"Uh, good to know? I hope I'm not going to be one of them" Mila replies. Zita laughs. "No girl! You're my best friend!" Zita replies. "So, what happens when Stone finds out?" Herma asks. "I…I think I should hide it." Mila says.

"I like this side of Mila. She's gone bad just like me. In your face Tayla. I won the bet. I knew Noctis was going to go to see Mila" Zita says. "Bet? Good grief. No wonder you two always ask me about my love life…" Mila replies.

**(Two nights later, In Mila's room)**

'The welcome dinner is about to start. I was currently getting ready. Everyone thought the love mark on my neck was from Stone. I always try to hide it. So tonight, I decided to wear a large necklace to hide it. Although the love mark is faded, I still didn't want to show my neck yet.'

Mila puts her hair in a bun. Stone walks into Mila's room and glares at her. He walks to her and takes off her necklace and she looks at him in confusion. "Who gave you that mark? I know it wasn't me. You can lie to your parents and everyone else but you can't fool me" Stone hissed.

Mila smirks slightly. "What's it to you?" Mila asks as she starts to walk past him. Stone grabs her arm and she grunts and turns around to glare at him. "Listen, I own you since I'm marrying you. Now be a good girl and behave. Hurry up and finish getting ready" Stone orders and releases her and starts to walk away. "No." Mila replies.

Stone turns around "What?" Stone asks. He couldn't believe she was disobeying him. "You don't own me. And you don't tell me what to do. And if you ever threaten me again, I will hurt you, I will rip you open, and I will pulverize you. I don't give a damn if you're a prince. That's not how to treat or speak to a lady. No wonder your wives are split faced and crazy. You thought you could get a prettier wife. Well that isn't going to happen." Mila says

Stone smiles at her, "Just get ready love. My parents and family want to meet you" Stone says and leaves. 'His mood swings are awful…' Mila thought.

**(Later at the party.)**

People are dancing and chatting. At dinner, everyone talks about the wedding but Mila. "Can we talk about something else?" Mila asks. "Wedding jitters. She's just nervous" Stone says. Everyone nods but Mila as she sighs. Stone's wives start to flirt with Stone. "Sigh, you are just so handsome" The black haired wife says. Stone smirks at her.

"You aren't jealous Mila?" Stone asks. "How can I be jealous if I don't even have feelings for you?" Mila asks. "Must be Noctis." The light blond wife says. "He does look at her differently than others." The dark blond woman replies. "Enough about that man! Mila, we're getting married soon. You should be focusing on me." Stone replies angrily.

_'How can I if I love Noctis?'_


	7. Threats And Bold Choices

Mila

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 7-Threats And Bold Choices

Mila starts to look bored as everyone is walking around, dancing. Mila walks to the drink table and sees Herma. "Having fun?" Herma asks with a smirk.

"Heck no. Can't you guys make me get out of here?"

Herma chuckles. Zita and Tayla walk over.

"Have you tried these cheese and crackers!?" Zita exclaims.

"Uh...no?" Mila answers.

"You have too! This is so good! Better than what I ate during the days."

"I'm afraid to ask..." Herma mumbles.

Stone walks up to Mila from behind and hugs her from behind. "There you are."

Mila rolls her eyes and Herma smirks at her reaction.

"What is it?" Mila asks.

"Let's dance." Stone says and drags her to the dance floor and they start to waltz.

"Poor Mila. I don't think she can take much more of this." Tayla says with a frown.

"She'll survive..." Herma says and walks away.

"I'm gonna get more cheese and crackers." Zita says and walks away.

"Man! Who am I gonna hang with? You know what? Fine! Leave! You guys are wennies!" Tayla exclaims and huffs. All of a sudden, she hears a laugh and she turns to see Prompto.

"Wennies?" Prompto asks.

Tayla blushes out of embarrassment.

* * *

Herma is walking and sees a figure outside in the balcony. Her eyes widen as she sees it's Gladiolus. She becomes annoyed and walk out to the balcony and shuts the door. "The hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Zita is walking back to the food table to get more cheese and crackers. When she was done eating, she trips but gets caught by Ignis. "You should be more careful."

Zita smirks. "I'd always wonder when I'll see that handsome face of yours again."

* * *

"Well...don't you look beautiful tonight." Gladiolus says with a grin as he turns toward Herma. She blushes as she sees he's only wearing a black jacket, showing off his upper body and tattoos.

"Can't take a hint? Now what do you want Gladiator?" Herma asks.

"Gladiator? That sounds hot coming from you missy. I'm here on a little mission with Noct and the boys to save your friend. I'm hanging out till the signal. Until then...I get to have my free time...with you." Gladiolus says and starts walking toward Herma.

* * *

Noctis watches Mila dance with Stone from a far. "I need to use the restroom." Mila says.

"Alright. But don't be long..." Stone says. Mila walks upstiars and Noctis follows her.

* * *

"You're invading my personal space..." Herma says.

"I don't see you pushing me away."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Herma spats.

Gladious chuckles. "You just look cute when you're mad. I kind of like it."

"You're such an ass." Herma says and was about to hit him but he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him as they are very close.

Gladious laughs and lets her go. "I'm just messing with you."

Herma rolls her eyes and shoves him and turns to walk to the door.

"Wait."

"What?" Herma asks as she faces the door.

"Well...if you really don't like me...I'll back off alright?"

Herma sighs as she has her hands on the doorknob.

"If you leave, I'll back off. I don't know what else to do to win your heart."

* * *

Mila is in the bathroom and fixes her hair and then she touches her neck and shakes her head as she remembers her night with Noctis.

* * *

Tayla and Prompto walk outside. "So why are you here?"

Prompto smirks. "To see you cutie."

Tayla laughs. "That won't work on me."

"Damn...Well, might as well own up. Noct is here to get Mila back."

"Finally!"

"I know. Me and Gladio are waiting for the signal. I wish he would hurry up."

"What is the signal?"

"When the lights go out."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

Zita looks at Ignis. "What is it?" Ignis asks.

Zita touches his face. "Dance with me." Zita says and grabs his tie and drags him to the dance floor, ignoring Ignis's protests.

"I'm waiting for Noct to-" Ignis began but gets kissed by Zita.

"You talk too much. Now dance with your girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?!"

Zita laughs.

* * *

"It's you're choice." Gladiolus says.

"Ugh...forget it..." Herma says and turns around and walks toward him.

"When I said I'll back off, I didn't mean you beating me up-" Gladiolus began but was cut off when Herma grabs his cheeks and pulls him in to a kiss, pulling all her emotions out to him. He quickly kisses back and grabs her waist. Herma stops herself and they look at each other and Gladiolus releases her. Herma steps back a little.

"I...I have to go." Herma says and quickly leaves the balcony. Gladious smiles to himself and touches his lips.

* * *

While everyone is dancing on the dance floor, the lights go out and the crowd starts to murmur about the situation.

"That's the signal." Ignis says and grabs Zita's hand and walks away.

"What's going on?" Stone asks.

"The power. I'll check on it right away." A male servant says and walks upstairs.

* * *

Mila is in the bathroom and the power goes out and she is shocked. "What the heck?" Mila asks herself and walks out the bathroom. She carefully walks in the dark as the moon light shines in the ballroom. As she is walking she gets grabbed from behind and she tries to break free but gets her mouth grabbed. "Don't move, it's me." A husky voice says in her ear. Only one name on her mind.

_'Noctis...' _

He releases her and she turns and hugs him and releases him.

"Boy am I glad to see you-" Mila began and hears footsteps and grabs Noctis's collar and grabs him with her into a dark hallway as they see a male servant walk past. "Did you do this?"

"I'm here to get you out of here." Noctis says.

"Who's there?" The servant asks and Mila starts to panic. Noctis was about to attack the guy but Mila grabs him and kisses him and leans up to him close as the servant doesn't suspect anything and walks off. Mila slowly breaks the kiss.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine." Noctis says with a small blush.

"Still shy huh? Never mind that, I need to go back downstairs or Stone will suspect something."

"Okay. I'll keep a close eye."

"Yeah." Mila says and walks downstairs. All of a sudden, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus come and ambush the servants and the people start to scream and run away.

Stone looks at Mila and walks up to her and grabs her roughly. "Ow-" Mila began but was shut up by Stone when he points a gun a her stomach. "One move and I will shoot you in the liver. Let's go." Stone coldly says and drags her upstairs.

"Not cool..." Herma says and was about to run to follow them but gets hit by Stone's dark blond wife and falls on the floor.

"I don't think so." The dark blond wife spats.

"You wanna get hurt?" Herma asks as she gets up. "If not, stay out of my way."

"My Stone doesn't like to get interrupted. And I will carry his wishes."

"Mila was right...You and the other two are split faced and crazy."

The wife's jaw drops and blushes in embarrassment. She screams a battle cry and was about to attack her but gets kicked by Zita. "Mess with her, you mess with me." Zita spats. But then the black hair wife comes and throws a plate full a cheese and crackers at her.

"Oh hell no!" Zita exclaims and puts her hair up.

"Z-Zita! Zita!" Tayla warns.

"The chick threw cheese and crackers! _Cheese and crackers!_ The best dish ever! Ya' think I'ma just stand for that? I don't think so!" Zita yells and takes her ear rings off and runs as the black haired wife screams as Zita tackles her.

"Get off of her!" The light haired blond yells and kicks Zita off of her.

"Did she just-did she just kick me?!" Zita exclaims.

"I'll handle this!" Tayla says and runs and kicks the light haired blond in the face, making her fall. Zita, Tayla and Herma recover and so do the wives.

"This is a troublesome situation." Ignis says as he looks at the conflict with Prompto and Gladiolus.

"No it's not! It's a three on three cat fight!" Prompto exclaims.

"You think we should help them?"

"Nah, they can handle themselves." Gladiolus replies.

* * *

Noctis follows Stone and Mila on top of the roof and sees them. "Don't come any closer or he'll shoot!" Mila warns.

"You want her to die? If not, leave this place with you dogs." Stone says.

"Would you really kill your fiance?" Noctis asks.

Stone smirks. "She means nothing to me anymore."

All of a sudden, Noctis warps and grabs Mila away from Stone and then Stone and Noctis start to fight. Stone gets the upper hand and makes Noctis fall to the floor. Mila runs toward Stone and was about to punch him but Stone grabs the punch and his eyes turn red. "You didn't think you were the only one with powers right?"

Mila's eyes widen."N-no way."


	8. Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my new Windows 8 laptop. Since school is starting on Monday, I will not be on Fanfiction for a while. I want to make sure I get my college credits and good grades. But I will be thinking of ideas for the next chapters. Having a writers block for this. I have no idea what I want to do next. Bummer I know, but hopefully I'll have something soon. Expect chapters around October. Really want to focus on High School. I will be editing the chapters too.


End file.
